


Undeniable

by restrained_ubiquity



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, shadow queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restrained_ubiquity/pseuds/restrained_ubiquity
Summary: Regina and Facilier had a past, that much is obvious.  This is what may have happened after he gave the Evil Queen's necklace back.





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> Hiding under a rock. I'm making myself post this because you have to practice writing to get better.

She wasn’t lying when she said she’d changed. For the better. Henry had seen to that, Robin, Emma, Granny, the whole Charming Clan. She was a mother now; a grandmother even. But she was also a woman. She was also Regina. The darkness that she’d turned away from still present deep inside, never completely gone. It’s part of her. And this man, this man knows how to stoke that darkness. He’d known her at her worst, when she reveled in causing pain, when her subjects looked upon her in both fear and desire, when she felt powerful, untouchable.  
He was the only one that would touch her, that wasn’t afraid of her need to destroy. He’d encouraged it, complimented it, made her feel like a woman when the kingdom would call her monster. But she’d turned from that life, put it behind her, has been trying to amend for the evil she enacted in the name of revenge. So why is she here now? Why linger only to see him when her family is waiting?

He stalks toward her, dangling the necklace belonging to her past life, the necklace he had pulled tight around her neck until her lungs burned for air in the best way until she’d ripped it away, tossing it into the darkness behind them. She’d never seen it again after that night, hadn’t seen him again either. Now they’re both here and he’s pulling her impossibly closer, running his fingers over her cheeks and telling her sincerely that he missed his queen. His lips peck against hers, the lightest press giving her a chance to pull away, when she doesn’t he pulls her closer. Its only seconds before she takes the lead, lips claiming his, arms snaking around his shoulders and pulling him flush against her until there’s only fabric between them. 

She hates this dress, wants it off. It’s a costume, a role she’s been playing ever since Henry and she came across Tiana’s family. He’d introduced her simply as his mother who was a royal in her realm and a wielder of great magical power. They left out the part where she was known as the Evil queen. It wasn’t lying, Henry had assured her. She hadn’t been that vile woman in ages, but she wasn’t quite this pure queen they dressed her as. The blue floral fabric that covered her hung heavy, the diamonds draped around her neck too dainty. She wants it off, wants nothing on her skin but his hands. “Not here,” she sighs against his mouth. Not here where her son and her granddaughter could happen in at any moment.

“Anywhere you wish,” he pulls her impossibly closer, lips leaving hers to trail along her jaw, to nip and suck at the pulse racing just beneath her skin. Regina moans deeply just as her magic takes them away.

They land in a long abandoned home, a sturdy stone structure that she’d happened across one day when she needed to get away from the camp. It had seemed as good a refuge as any for what they were about to do. For his part, Facilier doesn’t seem to notice the change in venue. His lips continue their journey across her throat, hands coasting up her back seeking out the well-hidden zipper that keeps this suffocating gown in place. “Rip it,” she all but growls, tilting her head back to give him better access to her neck. Seconds later she hears the rip and tear of the heavy fabric, feels the relief of the cool night air against her skin. He pushes her back just far enough to pull the gown off of her then pulls her back to him as she kicks it aside, her hands coming between them and pulling at his vest not caring as the jeweled buttons scatter across the floor.

“I was rather fond of that garment,” he teases into her neck as she make quick work of removing the layers that cover him.

“You can fix it later,” she shoves him back and back, pulling at his belt, pushing his pants down as his knees hit the table behind him. He sits down, pulling him with her, holding her waist as she moves to straddle his lap. The room is dark, lit only by the moonlight filtering in through cracks in the walls. This won’t do. He’s gone too long without her not to see her in this moment. With a flick of his wrist, the fireplace roars to life wrapping them both in a warm glow. He keeps a hand at the small of her back. She leans into it, biting her lip as she rakes eyes and fingernails down his torso. The hand not holding her moves up her thigh, over her hip, and comes to rest between her breasts. She’s wearing black silk under all that ruffled blue. It thrills him that there is still a piece of the woman he’d known hidden away. His fingers grazed across her chest, magic flowing gently from his fingers. Regina looks down to see her diamond necklace replaced by the heavy bauble of the evil queen. 

“There she is,” his voice is low, lustful as she stares at the necklace then into his eyes. He uses that hand on her back to pull her toward him until they’re flush together, skin against skin. His hand moves to cup her breast as Regina wraps her hand around the back of his neck, pulling his mouth back to hers, claiming him with lips and tongue and teeth. His fingers massage up and down her spine, pressing into every curve, slipping up into her hair to pull it free of the pins that hold it much too properly for his taste. 

She’s kissing her way down his neck when she freezes. “Don’t touch my hair,” she sits up straight, breathing hard and leans a bit away from him. His hands retreat slowly down her neck, over her shoulders and down her arms. She won’t look at him. She’s not ready to feel that with anyone other than Robin and she doesn’t want to think of him now, doesn’t want to think of soft touches and love whispered against her skin, fingers threading through her hair during every kiss, tugging gently. She doesn’t want to feel a memory; she wants to feel sexy, strong, and if she’s honest, a little evil.

He doesn’t ask her why, doesn’t rush her even though he’s aching to touch her again, to have her continue touching him. He gives her the moment she clearly needs, rubbing up and down her thighs as she continues to stare down between them. Her hands over his on his next pass toward her hips and she guides them up her body, covering her breasts as she reaches behind to unhook her bra. He pulls it away, returning his hands to her, massaging gently, feeling her nipples pebbling against the friction of his palm. She closes her eyes to the sensation, reaching behind her to pull her own hair free. It’s much shorter that the locks that would spread over them both the last time they’d done this, and he’s never seen her curls now loose and wild that her fingers have shaken them free. “You don’t have to be so gentle. Despite the gown, I haven’t gone that soft,” she leans in, biting as his shoulder as his hands squeeze harder against her.

“You always did like it a little rough, didn’t you Regina?”

Not always, her mind betrays her again, flashes back to when she made love instead of fucked, when she felt safe and secure with the weight of Robin’s body on top of her; held but never held down, never scared, never afraid to let him take control of her pleasure. But that was then, a moment she cherishes, but can’t have again. This is now. She’s in charge in this, she reminds herself as she grabs his neck, pulls his mouth down to where she wants him, nipping and sucking at her neck. “Make it count,” she groans out and he finally, finally gets the pressure right. Just enough to hurt before soothing away the pain. It’ll leave a mark. She wants it to.

“My Queen,” he repeats gripping and releasing her hips, squeezing tighter each time she grinds down against him. She’s all sensation, blood pumping in her ears, his hands relentless against her body, his breath washing over her skin again and again and again.

There’s a fleeting feeling that he’s here for more than a reunion, that he’ll inevitably want more than her body and a night of passion, but when she finally sinks down on him, her body welcoming him back inside, everything fades but the pleasure Regina has denied herself for too long.


End file.
